Escape From Reality
by itsolive
Summary: Multicrossover. The Doctor's Daughter adventures through time and space and universes? oc


Disclaimer- I don't own Doctor Who or any other crossovers.

This story started with a girl. She was just an ordinary girl with a boyfriend and single mother. She worked at a department store until one day as she was closing up, she went into the basement and was almost attacked by mannequins; however, a man came and told her to run and so she did.

Then her work place blew up.

And the rest is history.

—

That was my mother's story. But this isn't her story, this is mine. The story of how I found _everything_. The impossible I guess.

It happened.

And I wanted to share it.

I want to tell anyone that would listen.

—

I was born sometime in the early 21st century, 2007 to be exact. At first it was just mom, grandma, grandad, and Mickey taking care of me, but the Mickey left and someone else came home. A man mom called John and whom I called dad.

Dad wasn't a normal person. He was a metacrisis. Born from my original dad and a woman called Donna Noble. It didn't really matter if he was still the same way, but human.

So anyways, I was born from Rose Tyler and the Doctor, but the Doctor doesn't know I existed because some crazy stuff happened, Daleks came and the Metacrisis happened and mom got sent back with John and they ended up married, but I still took mom's family name since dad's basically was just an alias.

I grew up with the Tylers and life went on and everything was normal.

Until I noticed one thing.

It didn't really bother me at first, but as people around me started growing older, I noticed I still looked the same.

I guess I officially noticed was when I was in my thirties, or mentally thirty, I looked younger. My friends and coworkers were starting to get wrinkles and the really stressed were starting to get grey streaks in their hair. I didn't really think much of it at first until my forties. I still looked like I was in my twenties and my parents were thinking of retirement. An early retirement mind you, but still they were retiring.

My fifties were when I really started to do something. I didn't want to be different. I wanted to grow older too. At times like this, I didn't know what to do. I'd usually find mom and she'd hold me like when I was a child and without fail, she'd tell me, "It's alright. Everything is alright." And I'd be fine again.

Eventually grandma and grandad passed away. It was peaceful. They went in their sleep, but it was still a grieving time for everyone. We took some time off of work and had a family gathering.

Then everything was fine again. We continued working. Though I started hanging around my family more. Mom, dad, and Uncle Tony. We started doing things together and we all inwardly knew why.

They were starting to get older and wanted to cherish every moment we had together.

Everything was going well.

But eventually, they went as well. I mourned for years.

—

It was the middle of the 22nd century that I met him.

Him. The man I was going to marry.

Not that I knew it at the time.

He was just a young student at that time. At the academy I had a huge part of creating, focused on teaching humans about aliens species, how to negotiate with, and how to defend against invasions. And since I was a part of the academy's upbringing, I naturally was on the school's board, amongst other things, and a part of the school and I was in charge of a bunch of things.

Fantastic things that happened in the universe and academy, but also boring things like paperwork. Like the stuff I was looking at now.

I was passing through applications that students had applied to and it was a mildly difficult process. Not for me though but for the students. I didn't just want anybody to be able to become a part of the program, it wasn't a test where you could just become at a part of because you could. What the people would say or do could easily become or start the act of war. It was no easy matter.

As I was going through the process of rejecting and accepting applications, I stopped at one. He had a cocky smile on his fucking cocky face. 'Don't look so smug, idiot.' And with that I continued stamping.

—

"Excuse me! I'd like a word with you!" A male voice from behind called out. He sounded out of breath and frustrated. Please don't let him be talking to me. "Professor Tyler!" _Shit_. _I didn't want to deal with anyone today_. I sighed as I turned around and there he was, the cocky student, running towards me. "Tyler! I'd like a word with you!" He demanded, very rude, and stopped before me. _I'm his fucking professor._

I stood and waited for him to speak up and he let a final tired breath. "Why?"

Indifferently I stared, "Why what?"

"Why did you reject me?"

 _Here we go_. "Why should I accept you? There are better qualified."

Baffled, he began, "I had perfect scores in all the tests. I can speak ten languages, the requirement was three, I'm an excellent combatant and I'm phenomenal strategist as you can see by the test results. So why did you reject me? I exceed in all the levels."

I raised an eyebrow. "To be truthful?" I stepped towards him."You really want to know?" "Ye-." "I don't like how you look. Good day and don't bother me again." And with that I turned and made my way back towards the building I was striding to before I was interrupted.

"Then I'll make you like me!" Was the last thing I heard when the door slammed behind me.

—

And again, the rest was history.

I guess he succeeded in that statement.

It was silly really. He had tried his damnedest to get into my good graces. I still laugh about it now and then. He had done everything from wanting to improve warp technology to fixing the comm systems to getting me my cup of coffee to embarrassing himself in front of his friends.

He showed determination… and persistence.

I had thought it over and finally passed the idiot.

And five years later, we got hitched and on April 11, 2214 I gave birth to our son on Mojave, Earth.

I know right? Out of all places, it had to be Earth.

—x—x—

Hey, some of you guys might be confused. This is but this is the Doctor's Daughter. I wasn't really happy with the first version but I like this much more.

Don't forget to review guys! That keeps me going!


End file.
